


Noona...

by Shammalelesprit



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Park Jimin, Dom/sub, F/F, Female Reader, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, Noona Kink, Oral Sex, Secretary Kim Taehyung | V, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex, dom reader, hoseok's sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shammalelesprit/pseuds/Shammalelesprit
Summary: Jimin is not supposed to disobey his Noona





	Noona...

(y/n) woke up slowly, a smile on her face. That cheerful smile disappeared as soon as she turned around. Her husband went to work despite the fact he said the opposite.

At first disappointed, her perv persona soon showed up. She remembered that cute little lingerie Jennie and herself bought last week. She got off her bed and ran to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put the ‘clothes’. After that, she attached her hair into a loose braid. Then, she put one of his large pants and a trench coat and a little light make up. She quickly headed his workplace.

Arrived there, she went to Taehyung, the secretary.

“Good morning, Taehyung-ssi”  
“Uh? … Ah good morning, (y/n)-Noona. You are here for Mr. Park?”  
“Exactly, is he in there.”  
“Yep. Want me to call him?”  
“No need to…”  
“…okay”

He went back to his work and (y/n) went to her husband’s office.

*knock-knock*

“Come in”

(y/n) swiftly stepped in, closing the door behind her.

“What is it for?”

He asked without even looking up. She removed her pants and coat, untying her hair.

“It’s an important file, Mr. Park”  
“Put it here, I’ll check on it later”

She smirked, sitting on his desk’s side, her body slightly bended over him.

“Are you sure, Mr. Park…”  
“Yes! Now can you get o-”

He finally looked up and saw a woman in simple lingerie, hair falling over her shoulders, lust raging in her eyes.

“(y-y/n)? Wh-what are you d-doing h-here?”  
“Visiting my liar husband and you?”  
“For to-today, I’m so-sorry… I got a-a la-last min-”  
“Don’t worry. I understand”  
“Really?!”  
“Yes, but I didn’t say I forgive you”

He shivered, being the fluff ball of the couple, he was a real sub.

“So, Babyboy? What’d you got for your Noona?”  
“N-Noona… Plea-please… I’m at work…”  
“Then!? You disobeyed me!”

She put her foot on his crotch, slowly moving it back and forth, making him groan.

“You’re such a bad Babyboy, lying to your Noona”  
“I-I’m so-sorry…”

She clicked her tongue before sitting on his lap, straddling him. She licked his earlobe making him flinch.

“I want you… Now!”

She grinded on him, kissing him restlessly.

*knock-knock*

Jimin watched her wife, instead of looking angry or disappointed, she smirked and dived under the desk. She whispered to him to let the person in.

“Come in”

It was Taehyung.

“Mr. Park, I had a question”  
“Go on”  
“Mr. Jung wanted to know if you could send someone to fetch him at the airport”  
“Of c-”

He stopped as his lover opened his trousers, bringing his dick out. She began massaging ‘his not so small’ chilli pepper.

“I didn’t understand, sir”  
“I s-said… of co-course…”  
“Is everything alright?”

He stepped nearer, making Jimin shiver more than he already was. He quickly stopped him.

“Y-yes, do-don’t wo-worry”

(y/n) licked his tip, circling it gently.

“If you say so. I’m going to call Mr. Jung”

He said, getting out. His boss let out a long whiny moan.

“Noo-Noona… Plea-please st-stop”  
“It’s not what your dick is telling me, naughty Babyboy”

She put the whole length in her mouth, sucking lazily, and pumping with her hands the rest she couldn’t reach. Then, she stopped. Jimin let out a frustrated moan.

“So, want more, Mr. Park?”  
“Y-yes…”

He said nearly shameful. His lover looked somehow satisfied. She sat on his desk, with her foot, she lowered her spouse’s chair, until his face was on her pussy’s level. He quickly got up and undressed, before sitting down again.

“So, show me. What can you do so that I can reward you…”  
“Of course, Noona…”

He pushed his panties aside and licked on her womanhood, making her shiver a little. Then, with his thumb, on her clit, he licked again moving his thumb knowingly.

“Noona tastes so sweet…”

And he continued his, making his wife squirm and moan.

‘God bless this motherfucking tongue!’

She gripped on his hair, tugging on it lightly. Then, she reached her high moaning loudly. But Jimin was insatiable, he kept going, thrusting his tongue in and out from time to time.

“Fu-fuck, Jimin!”

Her back arched, moaning loudly. He was so good (and we all know he is *insert Lenny face here*), his spouse reached her high once again. She pulled him up in a deep kiss. He got up from his seat and rubbed his crotch against his lover’s.

“Noona, can I?”  
“O-of co-course”

She said panting. He didn’t wait any longer and slammed right into her. He changed between the deep, slow thrusts and the fast, shallow ones. And, fast, both became moaning messes. A few moments after, (y/n) pushed her lover on his chair. He looked at her puzzled by her sudden move.

“No-Noona?”  
“Let me ride you, Babyboy…”

She straddled him, putting his dick slowly back inside her.

“Aah… Noona…”

She began moving up and down, kissing him hungrily, her arms snaked around his neck and his around her waist. After a few minutes, (y/n) stuttered.

“Ji-Jimin… I-I’m Cumming!”  
“Me to-too…”

He met her movements with his. And in a few, both came. Jimin pulled out a tissue box and began cleaning with his lover. Then, even though they were in undergarments, (y/n) sat on her husband’s lap, wrapping her legs around his waist while her arms were locked behind his neck and her head laying on his shoulder.

“Jim-”

Suddenly, the door opened, and a furious voice shouted;

“WHAT THE HECK?! JIMIN, YOU SHITTY BRAT!!”  
“H-Ho-Hoseok-Hyung?”  
“Get your hands off my sister!”

Jimin, panicked, let go off (y/n) and ran over to the other side of the room. He quickly put on his trousers on and grabbed his coat. Hoseok tried to catch him.

“COME BACK HERE!!”  
“I’m sorry, Hyung… but… NEVER!”

He ran outside the office, while putting on his coat, Hoseok running near behind him

“YAH! JIMIN, YOU DWARF!!”

Hoseok continued running, shouting insults. While (y/n) was still there dying in laughter and Taehyung tried to understand why his boss was running shirtless with his guest threatening him to death.


End file.
